


Beautiful Light We Never Knew

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 17th was the day that had changed their lives forever, a day colder than the air around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Light We Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friends for prompts. I was given “heartbreak” and “Klaine makeup sex”. Instead I wrote Klaine heartbreak. Oops. Title and inspiration from “Gone Too Soon” by Daughtry.

The snow was so bad the roads were closed. The news was saying that everyone should stay in his or her homes, or whatever buildings they were currently in, and try to keep warm and dry. Power was going out in some neighbourhoods and the governor has called a state of emergency for New York. Most everyone was too afraid of freezing in the mounds of frozen snow that were piling up outside of their doors to even think about going outside unless it the worst emergency in the world.

Not Kurt and Blaine though. As the heavy snowfall fell upon the ground, blown crazily by the high winds, they were still outside. It had taken them twenty minutes just to trek through the snow that already mounted this past crazy winter, and it would probably take then twice that to get back to their car, but they didn’t mind. The snow was barely a blip on the radar of their minds today. The only reason the snow had inconvenienced them was because they had needed to shovel out the stone they were looking for in order to even be sure they were in the right place

They were, of course. They had come here often enough in the past few years, always on this day, but more trips were not uncommon. Just inconsistent. Today though, was sacred. February 17th was the day that had changed their lives forever, a day colder than the air around them.

In fact, the chilling nature of the world around them, the stark, blinding, worrisome whiteness, was quite apropos. Even the tears freezing on their face felt right as the two huddle together, for both warmth and comfort. Neither of them bothered to wipe their frozen tears off their faces because it didn’t matter in the end. They would only be replaced shortly after. Not to mention, if they wiped their eyes, it would take their gaze, even for a moment, away from the reason they were there.

  
_Elina Marie Hummel-Anderson_  
 _A beautiful light we never knew_  
 _Gone too soon_  
 _June 15, 2021 – February 17, 2025_


End file.
